List of fictional Lazer Tag blasters
This is a list of fictional Lazer Tag blasters. Quantum Main article: LTAR The Quantum is the first blaster unlocked in the game. The Quantum is the most basic blaster, holding twelve rounds before needing to be reloaded. It has low power, and no rate of fire since it is a semi-automatic weapon, but makes up for both stats for the fact that it has infinite ammo. Quantum Repeater The Quantum Repeater is the second weapon in the game, and the last weapon that is free. It is the token assault rifle in the game. It has a clip capacity of thirty-two rounds, a rate of fire of 240 RPM, but has low power. It can hold three hundred rounds in reserve. Quad-Pulse The Quad-Pulse is the first weapon purchaseable to the player in the whole of the game. It serves as the token shotgun for the game. It has medium power, but has a small clip size. This is made up by the amount of reserve ammunition the player can have: sixty shots in reserve. 20000 credits are required to purchase this tagger. Horizon The Horizon is the second weapon that the player can purchase. It serves as the token sniper rifle for the game. It has decent power, but has a small clip of only four shots. Thirty-two rounds can be carried in reserve. 75000 credits are required to purchase this tagger. Prometheus Chain Strike The Prometheus Chain Strike is the third tagger purchaseable by the player. It serves as the token machine gun in the game. Its low power and fire rate of 180 RPM is countered by its high clip size of fifty shots and the amount of ammunition one can carry in reserve: a whopping five-hundred shots. 200000 credits are required to purchase this tagger. Collider The Collider is the fourth tagger unlockable by the player. It serves as the token submachine gun of the game. With a clip capacity of sixty-two shots and a rate of fire of 295 RPM, the Collider is a force to be dealt with. Five hundred shots can be held in reserve. 275000 credits are required to purchase this tagger. EMPeacemaker The EMPeacemaker is a multiplayer-only tagger introduced in the 1.3.1 update for the Lazer Tag app. It serves as the token EMP device in the game. The EMPeacemaker, when fired, blasts out a ball which helps to neutralize an enemy's blaster and fries their heads-up display. When neutralizing an enemy, one gains more ammunition for the tagger and two seconds of neutralization time. For the EMPeacemaker to work, the players of the game need to have version 1.3.1 and up. Pyroburst The Pyroburst is a tagger introduced in the 1.3.0 update for the app. It serves as the token flamethrower for the game, despite the fact that it does not use napalm canisters and nitrogen like with the M2 flamethrower. It has low power, and a pitiful clip size, but the fact that it allows one to hold two-hundred shots in reserve, makes it a force to be dealt with. Winter's Bite The Winter's Bite is a Winter Domination tagger. The tagger serves as a combination of an assault rifle and a sniper rifle; with the Winter's Bite having a 2x zoom function and a rate of fire of 150 RPM, making it effectively a scoped assault rifle. It is no longer available for purchase as the Winter Domination promotion has since ended. Cyclone Cannon Not to be confused with the Nerf Cycloneshock. The Cyclone Cannon is a multiplayer-only Winter Domination tagger. It serves as the rocket launcher in the pack. It emits a 360-degree blast of arctic energy when fired for five seconds, and may not be fired until said duration has expired. It is recommended that one fires and then runs towards his or her enemies, to "catch them in the Cyclone". It is no longer available for purchase as the Winter Domination promotion has since ended. Frost Reaver The Frost Reaver is a multiplayer-only Winter Domination tagger. It serves a role similar to a rocket launcher, but is not exactly one. Instead, it freezes one's enemies for six seconds and maxes out his or her ammunition storage. It has low power, though. It is no longer available for purchase as the Winter Domination promotion has since ended. Category:Lists Category:Lazer Tag